Evil Screaming Space-Nut Boogies
The Evil Screaming Space-Nut Boogies are an evil organization of imaginary friends created by Goo in her sleep in Make Believe It or Not. Description The Space-Nut Boogies are an evil organization lead by Lord Snotzax (Wilt) and Omnizot. Their mortal enemies are Rex Cars-A-Lot and Bloonan the Blarbarian (Mac and Bloo.) They enjoy the music stylings of Princess Britney Hilary Lollipop Star (Goo.) Appearance The Space-Nut Boogies are purple imaginary friends who wear a jetpacks, lava pants, and space-time undergarments. History As everyone is playing and Goo is singing to attract attention, a heated argument breaks out between Mac, Bloo, and Goo about balancing the power of their characters with Goo subliminally creating an obscure character to the game known as "Omnizot," her biggest fan and Co-Leader of the Space-Nut Boogies. After resuming their arguing, Mac ultimately wins by creating a freeze-ray that freezes time and space. Shortly afterward, the power returns and everyone resumes their electronic activities as Goo wanders home babbling incoherently about her lost argument with Mac until she returns home and goes to sleep. The next morning, she awakens with Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies from yesterday's game in her room, (having created them in her sleep by accident). Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies then arrive at Foster's, chasing down and kidnapping both Mac and Bloo, holding them hostage in the basement in hopes of discovering "The Greatest Thing in the Universe." They plan on using Goo's singing (believing her to be Princess Lollipop Star still) to torture Mac and Bloo into telling them, blindly going by the rules of yesterday's game. Shortly after Goo's awful singing is exposed as having no effect to Mac and Bloo at all, Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies move onto another torture method through the use of a machine, Goo is then tossed aside by the Space-Nut Boogies as Mac and Bloo are tortured (unseen) by the machine. Goo then goes to Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo for help in saving Mac and Bloo. Realizing that Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies are playing by the rules of the game, Wilt is disguised as Lord Snotzax again in hopes of reasoning with the Space-Nut Boogies to release Mac and Bloo. However, the plan backfires as now Wilt's kindness forces him to take control of the Space-Nut Boogies and refuses to let Mac and Bloo go from their torture. Now understanding that only Mac and Bloo can stop the Space-Nut Boogies as their game counterparts (Rex and Bloonan) are meant to, Goo and Coco enter the basement as the Princess and the T. rex, and knock them and Omnizot out cold with one of Coco's eggs as an "exploding sleeping gas bomb". They then discover that Mac and Bloo's torture was being subjected to tickle torture from the machine known as the "Deranged Insanolizer," much to Goo's dissatisfaction (While they were pretending during the game, Wilt tickled Mac and Bloo pretending to be said machine). After releasing Mac and Bloo, Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies awaken and assault the heroes while Mac and Bloo pretend to be their superheroic counterparts, conquering Wilt's and Omnizot's minions. After escaping the basement, Mac uses the freeze-ray to stop the rest of the Space-Nut Boogies, but Omnizot and the rest of the Space-Nut Boogies emerge, free from Mac's freeze-ray, to which reveals that Goo had found a loophole to Mac's argument by creating "slippery space-time underwear." Suddenly, just as Mac, Bloo, Goo, and Coco are about to be subjected to the Insanolizer, Eduardo emerges as his pretend character, the baker who makes pies. Eduardo's pies are revealed to be the Space-Nut Boogies' desired "Greatest Thing in the Universe." The heroes are released and everyone, including the Space-Nut Boogies and Omnizot all, enjoy Eduardo's imaginary pies. Category:Villains Category:One-Time Characters Category:Purple Imaginary Friends Category:Male Imaginary Friends Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Imaginary Friends